Dile al sol
by Neevy
Summary: SONGFIC. ¿Qué pasará en la vida de Ginny cuando Harry vaya a la guerra?


Dile al Sol

Hubo una guerra en la antigüedad, que separó a un joven y dulce amor, él tuvo que ir al frente a luchar.

Bueno, es verdad que eran tiempos de guerra y que como todas ellas separó a dos muchachos que se amaban ya que él debía acabar con el mandamás enemigo. Hoy todavía conocemos la historia de ese amor que lo dio todo, pero un día, cuando la realidad se difumine y quede sólo la leyenda, un nombre causará terror en los niños, mientras que los otros dos darán alas a las ilusiones de los enamorados. Sus nombres eran Lord Voldermot y Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter.

Fue una lanza la que atravesó mil sentimientos y un corazón, él murió de pie, nunca regresó.

Como no me gusta adelantar acontecimientos, no les diré todavía que pasó con nuestros dos enemigos, sino que les contaré qué pasaba por la mente de la pequeña Ginny Weasley.

Ella; que era la menor, y por ello mimada; hermana de seis hermanos, todos varones; se sentía sola. Su hermano y su mejor amiga habían partido junto a su primer y único amor. Quizás era eso lo que más daño le hacía, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, tras confesarse su amor mutuo desde que empezaron Hogwarts y una boda a la que sólo asistieron Harry, Ginny, los novios y los gemelos Weasley (por falta de testigos) se convirtieron en los demasiado jóvenes señores Weasley. No hace falta decir que Molly Weasley puso el grito en el cielo al enterarse, en la boda de su otro hijo, de la fuga, boda y de la posterior expedición por parte del menor de sus hijos. Y volviendo con nuestra chica fénix, le dolía que Ron y Hermione fueran juntos, sin temor, mientras Harry le repudiaba en la Madriguera.

Vuelve a mí y dame tu mano al andar, vuelve a mí y mira mis ojos llorar.

Trató de convencerle de que juntos serían más fuertes, de que sólo estando a su lado podría protegerla de aquel demonio. También probó con el chantaje emocional, le dijo que si se iba sin ella no la volvería a ver porque estaría con otro, pero él sólo le dijo que quería verla feliz aunque fuera con otro, pero viva, también le dijo que si no la llevaba se suicidaría, pero sólo le dijo "sólo lo harás si no me amas". Trató mil y una veces que la llevase pero nada consiguió.

Dile al sol que haga volar tu calor para que vuelvas a mí.

La noche de las tristes despedidas Ginevra haciendo acopio de su particular dramatismo regaló al joven la foto de un fénix. "Porque logré olvidarte y volveré a hacerlo, pero a tu regreso mi amor volverá a surgir de las cenizas con la misma pasión que antes. Cuando la veas piensa en mí, acaba con él y regresa."

Ella no olvida aquel frío adiós, se heló su sangre y tembló su voz mientras se alejaba su joven amor.

Tras esa noche tuvo pocas noticias del trío y muchos rumores. Tal y como dijo a Harry, ella reanudó su vida. Se fue a estudiar a Beaubatons junto con Neville y Luna. Empezó a salir con Neville, dejando claro, éste a Ginny, que sabía que su corazón pertenecía a Potter pero que él en caso de que no volviera su amigo se haría cargo de ella y del pequeño Sirius.

Cuentan que todas las mañanas va a conversar con un viejo árbol gris, a él le habla de su gran soledad.

Cada día Ginny buscaba consuelo en su amiga Luna, a la cual también impidieron ir con ellos. La joven había madurado, pero seguía siendo excéntrica. Ellas junto con Neville hacían un trío inseparable como lo habían hecho Harry, Hermione y Ron en Hogwarts. Pero también entre dos de esos miembros surgió el amor, que una pelirroja celestina se encargó de unir.

¿Dónde estás, amor¿Dónde duermes hoy?

Eran las preguntas que se hacía ella cada noche desde la partida mirando una luna que jamás logró desvanecer sus esperanzas.

Dame el beso aquel que me dijo adiós.

Cada noche antes de acostar al bebé, Sirius Walter (tras la marcha de Harry y su embarazo decidió cambiar de identidad a la de Genoviève Walter), le contaba las aventuras corridas por su padre y los sentimientos de ella en todos esos momentos.

Volviendo con el párrafo antes ignorado; Fue una lanza la que atravesó mil sentimientos y un corazón, él murió de pie, nunca regresó; relataré el final de la guerra.

Harry a un lado y Lord Voldermot enfrente, ambos con su varita en ristre al más puro estilo de una película de Western. Ambos preparados para lanzar la maldición imperdonable, cuando se escucha un suave canto en el aire, no oído desde años atrás. Fawkes. En milésimas de segundo varios recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, Dumbledore, Ginny, sus padres, su padrino y su familia durante sus años de adolescencia: La familia Weasley (con Hermione). También recordó la profecía:_ Él tendrá un poder que El Señor Tenebroso desconoce_. Y entonces pronunció tres palabras nunca dichas antes a aquel hombre y que jamás creyó poder decir: Tom, te perdono. Fue aquel acto de compasión, de entendimiento para con el hombre que le do una vida miserable como la suya y no con el rencor y el odio lo que erradicó aquel mal de la Tierra (él murió de pie, nunca regresó.)

Harry volvió a Londres y al no encontrar a Ginny, la buscó por medio mundo hasta que dio con ella y con un bebé en sus brazos paseando por las calles de París.

- Hola, Fénix, he vuelto como te prometí. ¿Aún quieres esa vida conmigo?

Ella le besó, después le dio al pequeño, que le dio una gran alegría hechizándolo de por vida, con un hechizo más fácil que el Wingardium Leviosa.

- Papá.

FIN

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias por haberlo leído. Please dejar un review.

Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen y no gano ni un centimo con ellos.

Este Songfic está dedicado a mi hermana por leer durante años mis historias y pasarlas a ordenador.

Saludos Neevy


End file.
